memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (game)
It does have the kobyyashi maru? Well, then, I'll have to finish the game now, won't I. This article was most helpful. --Nerd42 01:12, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Not only does it have the Kobyyashi Maru, but I've managed to beat it on the SNES version... it was DAMN hard but yeah. It should be noted that Shatner proposed this as a spin-off series before it was made into a video game. Year it takes place in Does anyone know what year this is supposed to take place in? Based on the Uniforms, TOS-Movie era obviously, but a year would be great. - AJ Halliwell 03:00, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... well, an exact year may be a bit hard to peg unless it was actually referenced in the game, which I don't believe it was. It was obviously after the Battle of the Mutara Nebula and Kirk's time on Vulcan in 2285 but obviously before Kirm was lost in 2293, since Kirk is an instructor here (if I'm thinking of the right game). I think Sulu was captain of the ''Excelsior'' at this time, wasn't he? So that would make the events sometime between 2290 and 2293. Given the fact that Kirk is instructing, this might indicate he's close to retirement, so I would say around 2292 or 2293 either shorly before or after Kirk's retirement. Of course, that's not official. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:16, 27 May 2006 (UTC) I specifically remember Sulu stating in the opening sequence that he was to be the Chief of Command School "for the next two years, before taking command of the U.S.S. Excelsior." So I believe that would make the beginning of the game set in 2288 (since in , Sulu had been CO of the Excelsior for three years, and Star Trek VI was in 2293). Also, although Sulu was a captain in this game, he wore the same division color that he had worn up to and including . I don't know how long the game was supposed to elapse, (since I never got past that crazy Allshoft/Galactic Barrier mission!), but the opening seemed to imply that these cadets' last two years at the Academy were spent in Command School. --Bfoaz 23:26, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Cast Wasn't one of the cast members in this travis in Enterprise? if it's not him, it looks a lot like him... Tiberius 03:51, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Ending scenario Did this game have more than one possible ending? I'm trying to figure out how it all turned out but I'm not quite sure never having played. -- Captain MKB 16:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Split I believe that we should split this. The PC/Mac game is quite different from the SNES/32X version (which appears to be almost ignored entirely here). StalwartUK (talk) 18:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that might not be a bad idea, having played them years ago I know they are different. 31dot (talk) 20:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC)